Let Me Go
by Ashley2
Summary: FF6/3 fic. The final moments of a twisted mind. Older story, revised and updated. Please R&R.


**Let Me Go **

Please let me go

Oh, I hope upon worldly hope that my life will end; that the pounding heart that I hear in my chest will simply burst, or tire, or both and I will succumb to the loneliness of death. There at least, with some dark shadowy glimmer, lies my salvation. I'm sick, tired, of this semblance of a life, and the sins I have committed. Haven't I paid for my deeds long enough...? I want to cry, but am reminded I cannot Why, I don't know. Maybe I am too tired? I've been sick of my life for far too long And truly, would anyone care if I passed into oblivion, like others before me? I am nothing more than a bastard of history, with no name, and nothing, no one left to care. To care about the eternity that awaits my soul, if you could call the black cowl in my chest such a thing... Why did I step down this path in the first place? What drove me to these barren depths? I don't want to continue Thank Heaven, thank Hell: the castle is crumbling around me, slowly, surely I'll die soon. Endlessness will come. But why can't it come faster?

A giggle resounds around me. Cold, raspy, mechanical and I realize with a start that it is my own. Why, now, on the brink of my ultimate and final release am I haunted with sanity? For years I have driven that foe back, with a sharp tongue and a haunted mind, but now, when I am about to be enveloped in the darkness why should my old friend come rescue me now? Or could you even call it rescue? It sounds more like another hellish reminder of my many mistakes

The reasoning light is fading now. Good, good. Let the red binding glare of dementia take my limbs hostage again, and let my mouth spill dirty curses. I am corrupted. I am infected. Let the infection breach the last barricades of humanity, let me crumble into beasthood. There... There...

Ah, no... I hear a shadowy voice from beyond the optical darkness that alights about me. It wraps me in warm sheets and coos at me, as if I was a child. Oh That damn half esper child. Her and her What was that last thought? My mind is cloudier now. I can barely breathe. I can feel the foundations of my palace - the palace, the paradise where I became a God - finally begin to shatter. Seconds now give way to a welcome black hole of nothingness, sucking all into it's exquisite vacuum. I will be within it's loving death-grasp soon. Should I pray? As I was taught years and years ago? By my mother What happened to her? Where is she now? Can I see her once more...? Just once more...

"Mama" my dry voice is like a dead dry leaf being crumbled in a child's hand. 

Apparitions swirl before me Mama She is here. After all I had done to her After

"Don't leave" I whisper once more. But my mother looks at me sadly, so sadly. And a blinding flash... Of blood spilling from that oh-so-familiar neck. Was it I with the knife? Were those my childlike hands...?

"My son Even I cannot save you." She whispers in my ear.

I finally allow tears to form reddish rivulets upon my shattered face. They pool so gently about my disfigured form, one that has been subjected to too much, formed into the shadow of a God, but an imperfect one. I am such a beast, I was such a fool. I was defective from the start. Just like the toy I destroyed when I was but six

Oh, to return to those days and perhaps start fresh! Maybe... To feel love and not hate, to be sane, and not on the brink

It's too late for those thoughts now My mother is gone, long gone, at my own hands. There is nothing... Nothing.

I am once again alone in the now suffocating darkness. And in this darkness the souls of the many that I have killed call to me from the endless void, fast approaching. They cry and yearn for revenge and they will get it, they will force me through a thousand deaths. They utter these throaty, blood-sealed promises, again and again. They shall torture and condemn my soul for destroying them, their families For decimating their innocence. For corrupting, for smashing their purity.

I cannot resist the cries that scream and moan now. I guess I deserve this Is it time? Please let me go now. Release me from pain, I will gladly sacrifice my mortal shell, and allow my soul to wither This evil in my heart needs to be taken away. I have eaten myself alive; I, Kefka The evil, sick psycho. The beast, the murderer, the fool Oh, dear lord, where did I go wrong? Is it possible to know...? No, can't trace that far back Perhaps, foretold by the stars? Ah No matter. I suppress a giggle My old friend Dementia will escort me to the bowels. 

Bad habits die hard Just like me.

I'm going now No one can follow me now I am condemned to an eternity in Hell.

I deserve it.  



End file.
